Porque te quiero
by angelocipriano
Summary: SasuSaku. Sakura quiere olvidar a Sasuke, pero a esto hay que sumarle un problema...su embarazo. Pésimo summary. Entren y lean ;


Se despertó al oír un ruido en la habitación. Se extraño cuando vio la ventana abierta de par en par. Ella jamás dejaba abierta la ventana al dormir, y menos con los tiempos que corrían, con Konoha medio destruida y en guerra. Se levanto de la cama y se puso una fina bata que había dejado en la silla, al lado de la cama. Se dirigió a la ventana y miro a la oscura calle, iluminada solo por el suave y frío resplandor de la luna. Miro atenta al cualquier indicio de movimiento pero no vio nada. Algo normal a las 2 de la noche. Una fría brisa entro por la ventana y helo a Sakura. Se abrazo a si misma para protegerse del frío. Bueno protegerlos. Si, ella, Sakura Haruno, de 17 años, estaba embarazada. El primer problema (gran problema) era de quien era el hijo. De Sasuke Uchiha. Si, el traidor que quería destruir Konoha al enterarse de que su difunto hermano Itachi, había asesinado al clan Uchiha por ordenes de los altos mandos de Konoha. El segundo, Sasuke no sabia nada de su embarazo. Y el tercer problema, ella estaba locamente enamorada de el. Nunca había dejado de amarle. Ahora llevaba unos 4 meses sin verle. ¿La razón? Había decido que aquellas visitas pasionales se acabaran. No podía seguir traicionando a Konoha así, de aquella manera, al acostarse con Sasuke, mientras que sus amigos pensaban que estaba en misiones de poca importancia. Además ni siquiera sabia que era lo que el sentía por ella. Nunca hablaba de eso. Se limitaba a hacerle el amor. Pero le dolía demasiado estar lejos de el. Jamás podría olvidarle. Y ahora que estaba embarazada, no sabia que hacer. Había 3 opciones, todas igual de dolorosas: 1) Sasuke podría enterarse y conociendo como era y sabiendo que ese bebe poseía el sharingan, llevárselo para entrenarlo y convertirlo en un poderoso ninja y ponerlo en contra de Konoha para llevar a cabo sus crueles planes. 2) Que Konoha se enterara de que ella esperaba un bebe de Sasuke, algo que pasaría si ella se quedaba allí, y desde luego, no recibirían a su hijo con los brazos abiertos. 3) Podía irse de Konoha y establecerse en otro lugar, oculta de Sasuke y de Konoha, y cuidar ella sola a su hijo. Suspiró. "_Todo esto no habría pasado si no la Hokage no me hubiera mandado a aquella maldita misión"_.

*Flashback*

Sakura corría entre los árboles en dirección a la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada, para llevar un encargo de la Hokage. Una simple misión que debería llevarle poco tiempo. " _Ya falta poco_". De repente paro en seco. A unos metros de ella, en una gruesa rama de un alto árbol, se encontraba la persona a la que menos esperaría encontrar. "_No…no puede ser_". Alto, guapo e imponente con su sharingan activado. Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura se quedo helada. Desde que les abandono, solo lo había visto una vez, cuando fueron a buscarlo a la guarida de Orochimaru. Sakura tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión. Solo tenía dos opciones. O huir, ya que en un uno contra uno con un usuario del sharingan no había nada que hacer, o bien, ofrecer pelea, aunque sabía que contra Sasuke no tenia nada que hacer. Pero aun no sabia cuales eran las intenciones de Sasuke. Este la miro desde lo alto con una mirada indescifrable.

- Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo quieres?- intento aparentar serenidad, pero su voz la traicionó. Sasuke salto del árbol y cayo a unos pocos metros de su posición. Sakura retrocedió y se dio con la espalda en un duro tronco. "_Mierda. Estoy acorralada. ¿Qué hago?_". Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia ella sin mediar palabra mirándola fijamente. Sakura concentro algo de chakra en sus manos, por si acaso. Pero en un instante, Sasuke se encontraba a escasos centímetros, sujetando sus muñecas y negándole la posibilidad de huida. Sakura se sorprendió, y se puso nerviosa al estar en contacto con Sasuke. Aspiro su aroma. Su olor la dejo atontada. ¿Cómo podía oler tan bien? ¿Ser tan perfecto? "_Sakura, joder deja de pensar estas cosas y concéntrate_".

- Sa-sasuke, ¿Qué diablos haces? Suéltame ahora mismo.

-Hmp…No.- dijo con su grave voz varonil y seductora. Apretó sus manos en torno a sus muñecas y se acerco aun mas a ella. Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un leve color rosado.

- ¿Q-que es lo estas haciendo aquí? ¿Que quieres?

- No tendría porque responderte. Pero te diré que estaba buscando algo…y lo he encontrado.- Le dirigió una penetrante mirada. Sakura se sorprendió. ¿Insinuaba que la buscaba a ella? ¿Para que demonios necesitaría el encontrarla?

-¿M- me buscas…a mi?- Sasuke le dedico una picara sonrisa. "_Respira, respira_"

- Muy inteligente…veo que mentalmente no has cambiado mucho…

- ¡Ey! ¿Cómo te atreves?- El temor y la vergüenza dejaron paso al enfado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?

-…pero si físicamente.- Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Le estaba diciendo que la encontraba…atractiva?

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué…?.- No pudo acabar la frase. Sasuke se junto su cuerpo al suyo, e inclino la cabeza para besarla. Pudo notar sus labios moviéndose lentamente sobre los suyos. Nadie la había besado. Y para su sorpresa ella le estaba respondiendo. Cerró los ojos. El beso se volvía cada vez mas apasionado. Sasuke introdujo su lengua en su boca. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido. Se acerco más a ella y la soltó de su agarre, para poner sus manos sobre su cintura. Ella le agarro de sus fuertes hombros. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Pero al separarse tuvo que respirar varias bocanadas de aire, para recomponerse, y sujentadose en Sasuke para no caerse. Sasuke la miro con sus bellos ojos negros, sin el sharingan.

- Deberías irte…o llegaras tarde a esa misión.- le sonrió con su típica sonrisa de superioridad. A Sakura no le importo saber como se había enterado de su misión. Solo podía pensar que el criminal de Rango S, del que estaba enamorada, la había besado. Le sonrió timidamente. Sasuke se aparto, y tras dirigirle una última mirada desapareció en el bosque.

*Fin Flashback*

Volvió a suspirar. El recuerdo de su primer encuentro amoroso con el chico la dejaba atontada. Se estremeció al pensar que ese encuentro se podía considerar _suave_ si se comparaba con los demás. Se acaricio su tripa, que dejaba ver un bulto pequeño. "_Si sigo pensando en Sasuke no conseguiré quitármelo de la cabeza jamás_". Iba a cerrar la ventana, cuando escucho un ruido detrás de ella. Se volvió rápidamente y se le cayó el mundo encima. Entra ella y su cama, se encontraba la persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos hacia escasos segundos. _"¡Sasuke! ¿Como no me he dado cuenta antes?"__**. **_Se llevo las manos a su vientre en un acto involuntario. Sasuke se veía enfadado, furioso más bien. Tenía el sharingan activado, y apretaba los puños con fuerza. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

- Sa-sasuke.- "_Debes ser fuerte Sakura." _Se aclaro la garganta.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Creí dejarte claro que no quería volver a verte.

-¡¿Dejarme claro!.- estalló Sasuke. El sharingan empezó a dar vueltas en los furiosos ojos de el. Sakura asustada, retrocedió hasta la pared.- ¡Si para ti dejar claro es desaparecer y no aparecer en nuestro lugar de encuentro entonces si me lo has dejado claro!

- Sasuke, por favor…no grites…se enterara todo el…

- Me da igual.- la interrumpió. – Como si viene toda Konoha a tu habitación. Luchare contra ellos.- Sakura no aguanto más.

- ¡Claro! Luchar. Para ti solo existe eso. La venganza. ¿Sabes porque no quise volver a verte? ¡Porque traicionaba a la gente que me quiere por estar en la cama con un criminal que no lo hace! Nunca me dijiste si me querías, si me odiabas o si no sentías nada por mi. Te limitabas a tener sexo conmigo. Y yo no voy a estar traicionando a nadie por una persona que no siente nada por mi.- no pudo evitar que se le cayeran las lagrimas. Sasuke la miro con enfado y se acerco a ella. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sakura aprisionándola contra la pared. Ella empezó a temblar y agacho la cabeza. Sasuke daba demasiado miedo.

- Mírame.- ordeno el. Al no hacerle caso Sasuke le agarro la barbilla con fuerza para obligarla a que le mirara.

- Sasuke me haces daño…por favor.- no la soltó pero si aminoro la fuerza del agarre.- Se que debí decirte algo y no dejarte tirado…pero no pensé que te fuera a importar.- Sasuke gruño.- Yo…

- Eso no es lo peor. ¿Por qué coño no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?.- Sakura palideció.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- susurró

- Tsk… ¿de verdad creíste que no me enteraría? ¿Me tomas por tonto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? responde a la maldita pregunta Sakura.

- Pensé…que me lo quitarías…y no puedo permitir que lo hagas.

- Hmp… ¿crees que soy tan cabrón como para hacerte eso a ti?- Sakura no respondió.- Joder…Sakura escúchame…no lo voy a repetir dos veces…no puedo hacerte eso porque.- carraspeo.-te…te amo. Y tampoco le haría eso a _nuestro_ bebe. Porque…les amo. No te he utilizado como objeto sexual. Eso puedo hacerlo con cualquier mujer, pero tu…eres a la que quiero.- Sakura no podía hablar. Al escuchar esas palabras de la boca del orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha se había quedado en shock. Las lágrimas le resbalaron por sus mejillas y Sasuke las recogió con su mano, acariciándole el rostro. Ya no tenía activado el sharingan. Pasaron unos minutos mirándose, Sakura pensado que decir, y Sasuke esperando a que _su_ Sakura dijera algo.

- Sasuke…te amo con locura. Perdóname.- y dicho esto se puso de puntillas y le beso en los labios. Sasuke respondió gustoso y la cogió en brazos. Sakura rodeo la cintura de Sasuke con sus piernas. Las manos de Sasuke viajaron hasta el trasero de Sakura apretándolo suavemente. La llevo hasta la cama y la tumbo poniéndose sobre ella pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño a ella o al bebe. Le acaricio las piernas. Dejo su boca para ocuparse de su suave cuello, repartiendo húmedos besos. Sakura se quito la bata y en un rápido movimiento se supo a horcajadas encima de el. Se quito el camisón quedando en ropa interior. Sasuke se la comía con la mirada, y el se desnudo también con la ayuda de Sakura. Ella se agacho y mientras acariciaba su torso firme y musculoso le susurro:

- Sa-su-ke-kun.- con una picara sonrisa.- ¿sabes que el embarazo ha despertado mi apetito sexual?- Sasuke la miro con lujuria y también susurro:

- Yo puedo arreglar eso Sa-ku-ra-chan.-Sasuke se puso encima de ella, la beso con pasión y le desabrocho su sujetador. Le masajeo los pechos para luego besarlos y darles suaves mordiscos, mientras ella gemía y acariciaba su erección. Sasuke le bajo las braguitas y acaricio su zona intima. Sakura empezó a gemir. Sasuke introdujo un dedo y ella soltó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa. Se miraron. Lo habían echado de menos. Sasuke se quito los boxers y le separo las piernas a Sakura. Se introdujo en ella despacio y ambos gimieron. Empezó a dar suaves y profundas estocadas, que se fueron intensificando. Ya faltaba poco. Estaban a punto de tocar el cielo junto con la persona que amaban. Gimieron con fuerza, y Sakura pronuncio un Sasuke-kun lleno de lujuria. Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia y se acostó a un lado de ella. Se miraron unos instantes, hasta que Sasuke hablo:

- Sakura, tienes que prepararte. No os podéis quedar aquí. No es seguro. Tu y mi hijo vendréis conmigo.- lo dijo con un tono que no admitía replica alguna.

- Sasuke… ¿y tu venganza?- le miro con sus orbes verdes llenos de temor. Sasuke se tenso. Tras unos minutos de silencio le respondió.

- Hmp…tal vez pueda esperar.- Sakura le sonrió tímidamente y el le respondió con una media sonrisa.- Vamos, date prisa.- Se levantaron y se vistieron. Cuando Sasuke no miraba, Sakura le miro admirando su cuerpo perfecto, pero en una de esas veces Sasuke se dio la vuelta y la vio. Ella se puso colorada como un tomate y el rió suavemente. La ayudo a empaquetar lo mas importante y cuando Sakura iba a salir por la ventana, el la cogió en brazos cargando también con la mochila.

- Sasuke puedo ir yo sola.- dijo riéndose.

- Calla. Estas embarazada, tienes que cuidarte. No hagas ruido o nos oirán.- le sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Antes de salir Sakura miro por última vez la que había sido hasta entonces su habitación. Al salir de la aldea, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver por última vez Konoha. Dejaba a sus amigos, a su sensei…a Naruto. Pero se iba con su Sasuke-kun y con su bebe. Quien sabe, tal vez a Sasuke se le olvidaba la idea de su venganza. El tiempo diría…el tiempo diría. Le miro. Corría entre los árboles con ella en brazos. No parecía importarle tener que carga con ella. ¿Hacia donde irían? Tendria que ser un lugar donde Konoha no pudiera encontrarles. Donde su hijo no corriera peligro. "_Da igual…mientras este con el cualquier sitio será mi hogar. Porque te quiero Sasuke-kun"_.

FIN

¿Reviews? :)


End file.
